


Prom

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyd & Erica live, F/M, Fluff, Prom, This is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Wolfsbane Con, Sinqua said that if Boyd and Erica were still alive, she would have asked him to prom.</p><p>This is my take on what that story would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Boyd doesn’t ask Erica to prom.

Erica wouldn’t be worried but the dance is four days away and she has a dress courtesy of a shopping trip with the girls and shoes that are bound to make her feet hurt even as a werewolf and plans to smuggle in cinnamon whiskey with Stiles, but she doesn’t have a date.

And the thing is, she needs Boyd to be there with her.

She leads them most of the time. She chose to run and she chose to come back. Through it all, Boyd’s been right there with her. He’ll slip his hand into hers before she even knows she’s nervous about something.

They’re adults, far more so than they should be as seniors in high school, but he’s her center. Derek calls her his stormy beta, a whirlwind of emotion and action and dedication and if she’s a storm then Boyd is her port of call, the one that shelters her and anchors her in safety.

She’s only been waiting for him to ask because Lydia said so. It doesn’t exactly make sense to Erica. But in matters such as these, she figures Lydia knows best.

But Isaac has two dates and the others are all paired up and even Stiles convinced Derek to put on a tie and promise to show up for at least one dance.

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Stiles toss a lacrosse ball at her as she storms out of the sub station, kicked out of training for being too harsh with Isaac. She didn’t mean to. She’s just upset.

“Lydia says…”

“Lydia’s an idiot,” interrupts Stiles.

Erica feels justified in gaping at him.

“Not usually,”  he clarifies. “But in this she is. Lydia knows how to play the high school game. And she dates boys who play the same games and that works for her. But you and Boyd have never been a part of that world. Why are you pretending you are now?”

~

Erica asks Boyd to prom.

Well, she technically slams a corsage box in front of him the day before--he’s sitting at the same lunch table he always has, though now the rest of the pack surrounds him--and says “You’re taking me to prom. I’ll be ready at 6 for dinner and I want shrimp.”

“I made reservations at The Wayfarer a month ago,” replies Boyd. And that’s that.

“Is that honeysuckle?” asks Lydia.

“Yes.” Erica thinks she may need to talk to Boyd later, explain that sometimes she still needs the silly teenager things that they normally avoid, but for now she’s okay. He gets her, just as much as he ever has.

“How did you get them to make a honeysuckle corsage?” Lydia’s voice moves into demandingly shrill.

“She’s upset because they charged her triple for her perfectly shaded orchid corsage,” explains Danny, leaning over Boyd to take Allison’s apple for Ethan.

Erica shrugs. “The florist thought it was sweet.”

“Honeysuckle means devoted love,” says Boyd, in answer to the unspoken question at the table, and he tangles his legs with hers under the table and gives her a slow smile.

~

Boyd asks her to dance at prom.

He waits until she’s dancing with Derek, then he has Greenburg (who’s deejay for the night) turn on their song, and he taps her on the shoulder and says “Mind if I cut in?”

Derek spins her into Boyd’s arms with a smile.

“You’re my kind of beautiful,” whispers Boyd, holding her close. One hand rests on her hip, the other twists a stray curl. Her hair’s pinned up loosely, the flowers he brought her tucked into the curls. He brought her purple phlox to match her dress and she had kissed him at the door, smashing a few of them, not that they cared.

They dance in their own world, caught up in the night and the feelings that tug at their hearts, with the music swirling around in the background.

She thinks that she’ll probably ask him most of the important questions in the future. If he wants raspberry or apricot filling in their wedding cake, how many kids he wants to have, if they can grow old on a porch swing.

She knows Boyd will respond by showing her the vows he’ll have written ages ago, that he’ll suggest Bruce as a name for their oldest son because it honors her other two favorite men, that he thinks he’d like to have lemonade to drink when they watch the sunset.

Erica tilts her head up at Boyd, “I love you,” she says softly, watching the light shine in his eyes.

He holds her imperceptibly tighter as he kisses her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phlox mean “You are the one I love.”  
> Their song is Katie Melua’s “If The Lights Go Out”  
> Bruce is for Stiles (her strong and devoted Batman) and Derek (her gentle-spirited with outer demons Hulk).  
> They name their daughter Adeline and call her Addie. It means “sweet”, just like Boyd’s sister Alicia. He didn’t think he could handle his daughter having the exact same name, so Erica makes a list of girls names that mean the same.
> 
> (also posted on tumblr - onlymystories.tumblr.com)


End file.
